Into The Wild: The Movie
by Grassy Leaves
Summary: Sunpaw has the chance to be Firepaw in Into The Wild: The Movie, if he could only make callbacks! His new friend Skypaw is trying out for Graypaw, but will they make it? R&R!
1. Auditions

**I had this idea at 10:00 at night reading a random fic. I thought, "What if Warriors were to make a movie of Into the Wild? How would the actors or actresses act? Badly? Well? You know well is such a funny word, you want to say 'good', but it's well not good… anyway I'm rambling.**

**I hope you like it. This is an attempt of a long running fic that I don't have to plan out first. A fic I can just update without ruining it with my 'on the spot' ideas.**

**I'm rambling again…**

**Enjoy.**

**---**

Auditions:

Many apprentices bubbled with excitement. The whole forest clearing was filled with lots of energy and apprentices of all different shapes and colors.

I remembered why I was here. I had seen the ad for _Into the Wild: The Movie_ auditions and had decided to come.

"Quiet, quiet!" A large gray cat yelled from a boulder. The crowd hushed immediately.

"Okay," another cat who was clearly in charge began, "These are auditions for _Into the Wild: The Movie_ correct?"

The whole crowd nodded with bubbly excitement. My bright orange fur was standing on end nervously.

A small brown she-cat stood up, "If you are auditioning for Sandpaw please come with me." Hundreds of bright orange to cream colored she-cats slowly followed her away from the clearing.

A larger brown tom yowled, "If you are auditioning for Firepaw please follow me."

"That's me!" I thought excitedly. I joined the other couple hundred 'Firepaw's' and followed the brown tom.

In the distance as we padded away I heard, "The Ravenpaw, Graypaw and Dustpaw auditions will wait for a little longer."

The brown tom had lead the group to a new clearing where there were many slim, black she-cats waiting. They made us form into a straight line to receive a number. I stood behind a rather large orange tom, and in front of a tiny dull orange apprentice.

"You really think you're going to win this role," the tom sneered at me.

"I'm going to try," I replied quickly.

"Next!"

The scrawny orange apprentice pushed me forwards.

A black she-cat was there with a piece of bark ready to record what I said with her long, trimmed claws.

"Name?" she asked.

"Sunpaw," I answered.

"Age?"

"Eight moons," I replied.

"Pelt color?"

"Orange." This was getting ridiculous.

"Eye color?"

"Green."

"Thank you," the she-cat swung a large tag on a string around my neck that had the number 145 on it. "You will follow Blackfeather to your audition."

"Thank you," I replied.

I found Blackfeather's group, which was made up of 15 other orange toms like me.

Blackfeather lead us down a path into a small cave where three toms were waiting.

"You all are going to say your names and tell us a little about yourself, okay?" a white tom asked.

"Okay," the group chorused.

The brown tom in the back hit a button on a camera. The first tom from the group stood up on the rock.

"My name is Flamepaw and I like to hunt and fight…"

"My name is…"

There were several more before my turn came around.

"Number 145."

"My name is Sunpaw," I meowed excitedly, but carefully, "and I am a hunter at heart. I love mice and voles. I also love being around family and friends and just having a good time. I like looking for the bright side of things… and I would be honored to get this part." Oops. Was that a bit too cheesy?

One of the toms whispered something to Blackfeather who responded.

"Number 146."

"My name is Glarepaw…" a gruff orange tom meowed.

The rest of the group finished their auditions and Blackfeather lead us back to the beginning clearing where many of the cats stayed and hung around.

"Hi," meowed a gray tom cat, "I'm Skypaw. What's your name?"

"I'm Sunpaw," I answered, "I tried out for Firepaw."

"I haven't auditioned yet, but I'm going to try out for Graypaw," Skypaw replied, "Oops, got to go. I want to be first, no wait make that second. The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese! Not sure which one I want though…"

I decided that I liked Skypaw. He defiantly sounded like the Graypaw they were looking for.

Graypaw's group disappeared into the forest and I was left alone again.

"Ravenpaw!"

A skinny black cat slipped past me.

"Oh I'm sorry," he meowed, "I was just…"

"You're going to be late," I gave him a push, "Go on."

Another black cat with burly muscles walked past me with confidence. Then he tripped over a stone and fell. It was the funniest thing I had seen all morning so I laughed quietly.

Mice and voles were supplied, and I took a mouse to eat while I was waiting for Skypaw.

"Dustpaw!"

Hundreds of dark, gray cats pushed by me trying to be first in line to audition.

It wasn't long before Skypaw came out with a huge grin on his face. I let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. Skypaw looked so goofy, strutting like he had won the part already.

"Sunpaw!" Skypaw yowled as he bounded over to me.

"I'm going home now," I meowed, "I'm tired from getting up so early this morning."

"Me too," Skypaw yawned, "Good luck getting callbacks."

"You too," I meowed as we padded out separate ways.


	2. Callbacks: Scenes

**Sorry I took so long to update! The first part is just a bunch of random cats coming to tell the characters they got callbacks. Not very exciting, but it gets better later in the chap!**

**Onto the update:**

**---**

I was sleeping when I heard a cat yowl.

"Is there a Sunpaw here?"

"Hello?" I meowed cautiously.

"Oh Sunpaw, hi," a blue tinted she-cat stood before me, "I'm from StarClan Works, and I'm here to tell you that you have made callbacks for _Into The Wild: The Movie_."

"Yes!" I thought.

The she-cat continued, "They're going to be in two sunrises during the morning until sunhigh. You are in Group Seven. See you at callbacks!" She motioned 'goodbye' with her tail and left.

"I made callbacks!" I yowled to no one in particular.

---

"Emberpaw?"

"Yes?"

"I'm here from StarClan Works to tell you that you made callbacks for _Into The Wild: The Movie_."

"Really? When are they?"

"They're in two sunrises during the morning until sunhigh."

"Thank you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some claws to paint."

"Oh I understand, see you at callbacks!"

---

"Skypaw!"

"Yeah?"

"You made callbacks!"

"I knew it!" I jumped up on a stump and danced around.

My mother licked my head when I got down, "They're in two sunrises from morning until sunhigh."

"Yes!"

---

(Sunpaw's PoV)

I tried to flatten my fur by licking it, but nothing could hold back my nervousness. I had no idea whether Skypaw had made callbacks and he hadn't shown himself yet…

"Boo!"

"Aaahhh!" I yowled, "Don't do that!" I turned expecting to see Skypaw but instead I saw a small, scrawny black apprentice. He was my age, but defiantly small.

"I'm trying out for Ravenpaw," the black apprentice boasted.

"I'm trying out for Firepaw," I replied, "My name's Sunpaw. What's yours?"

"Smokepaw."

"Quiet, quiet!" came the familiar call.

"Sunpaw," someone whispered.

"Skypaw," I exclaimed quietly, "There you are!"

"We were late getting out," Skypaw explained, and then motioned to the cat that was talking.

"You will get a piece of bark with your lines, and with your group you will perform them," the cat was explaining, "The amount of cats that make it through the callbacks will lower to only five per character."

All of the cats talked among themselves excitedly.

"Group 1!"

"Which group are you?" asked Skypaw.

"Seven, you?" I answered.

"Five," Skypaw's face lowered, "Oh well."

"I'm in group six," Smokepaw piped up.

"Oh, Skypaw," I dipped my head to Smokepaw, "This is Smokepaw. He's trying out for Ravenpaw."

"Nice to meet you," Skypaw sat down, "Looks like we won't be going on for a while so let's eat."

Smokepaw and I let out a_mrrow_ of laughter.

"StarClan Works will have bees in their brains if they don't choose Skypaw for Graypaw," I thought.

A ginger she-cat came running by and tripped over my paws.

"Excuse me," a ginger she-cat apoligized, "Brownpaw, wait up!" She shot me a dirty look for making her fall.

"Group 2!"

"Thanks, now I'm all dirty," the ginger she-cat scoffed.

"I'm sorry," I meowed. I really didn't mean to make her fall. Skypaw was just laughing at me.

"Be more careful next time," she rolled her eyes, then she ran away, "Brownpaw! Wait up!"

"Mousebrain," I muttered under my breath, "I didn't do anything!"

"You… she thought…" Skypaw was now falling over in hysterics. Smokepaw was about to join him.

"Stop it!" I yowled, "I didn't even do anything."

"Group 3!"

"Let's go eat something," Smokepaw suggested.

"Yeah!" Skypaw added.

"Alright," I meowed.

We walked over to a huge stump covered in mice, voles, fish and birds of all kinds.

Smokepaw grabbed a vole while eying the birds. Skypaw didn't care at all that the birds were there.

"Do you not like birds?" I asked.

"Well let's just say they're not my favorite animal," Smokepaw took a bite of his vole.

"Group 4!"

"I'm next!" Skypaw meowed excitedly.

"Then me," Smokepaw added, "Then you!"

My fur started to stand on end nervously. I took the last bite of the mouse I was eating and we padded back to the center of the clearing.

"Group 5!"

"Bye, wish me luck!" Skypaw ran to the head of the line coming in second. I could hear him saying, "The second mouse gets the cheese!"

Skypaw received his piece of bark with the lines on them, and he followed the group to another clearing.

Smokepaw mumbled something that I could not hear.

"Say that again?" I asked.

"I'm next?" he meowed quietly.

"Yeah," I answered, "Then I'm up."

"No pressure, but if we don't make it this time we're out of the running," a passerby commented, "My name's Duskpaw by the way."

"Nice to meet you Duskpaw," I meowed, then I pointed my tail to Smokepaw, "This is Smokepaw and I'm Sunpaw. Our friend Skypaw is doing auditions right now."

Duskpaw dipped his head respectively to Smokepaw who was still cautious but dipped his head quickly in return.

"Group 6!"

"That's me!" Smokepaw squealed and he bounded off to get his bark.

"That must mean you're in Group 7!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," Duskpaw meowed, "So, Firepaw hm?"

"Yeah, you must be trying out for Graypaw?" I replied thinking of Skypaw and Duskpaw's dusty gray pelt.

"No," Duskpaw answered, "I'm trying out for Dustpaw."

"Is this your first audition?" I asked, wondering why he looked so confident.

"No," Duskpaw meowed, "I've been on The Clan. You know the reality show?"

"Oh I love that show!" I exclaimed.

"I was on it when I was younger," Duskpaw explained, "I've tried out for some other things but I didn't get in."

"Oh, sorry," I meowed.

"Group 7!"

My heart began to race and my fur stood on end. Duskpaw let out a deep breath and we raced over to the tall rock on the other side of the clearing.

"Group 7 correct?" a white and brown striped she-cat yowled. I nodded.

"Okay," she flicked her tail to a pile of bark, "There are your scripts, everyone take one."

I took one from the pile labeled "Firepaw."

I looked at my lines:

Graypaw: Welcome to ThunderClan!

Firepaw: It's so big! –looks around-

Graypaw: ThunderClan's the best clan there is! You're very lucky Bluestar choose to take you in. –purrs-

Firepaw: There are so many cats! How do you live with them all?

Graypaw: Well, it's a clan! So there has to be a lot of cats to survive! Look, I'll introduce you to the other apprentices.

Firepaw: -breathlessly surprised- Thanks.

Scene 2

Dustpaw: Look what the wind brought in… a foul smelling kitty-pet!

Sandpaw: I can smell his stink from here!

Dustpaw and Sandpaw smile smugly at their jokes

Graypaw: Don't mind them, they're always like that.

Sandpaw: Graypaw is siding with the kitty-pet!

Dustpaw: -rolls eyes- I figured as much.

Sandpaw: I'm trying to sleep. Go away.

Graypaw: -whispers- We should get out of here before Sandpaw really gets mad.

Sandpaw: I heard that.

Firepaw: Let's go.

-outside-

Graypaw: Well, now you've met Dustpaw and Sandpaw. The furrballs are never happy with anything.

A small black apprentice appears at the edge of the clearing.

Ravenpaw: -scared out of his wits- Redtail is dead! -faints-

Graypaw- Lucky furrball. I'd give half my tail to be in a battle with Redtail!

Firepaw: Whose apprentice is he?

Graypaw: Tigerclaw's… and I can't say I'm jealous.

---

Duskpaw looked over his lines nodding and muttering them to himself. "Aren't you going to practice your lines?" he asked.

"Yeah but…"

"They don't give you a lot of time to memorize it," Duskpaw turned back to his piece of bark.

"You have to memorize it?" These were way too many lines to memorize in such a little amount of time.

"No," Duskpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "They let you have the bark with you, but you show more expression if you aren't looking at your bark reading it word for word."

He was right. When the first set of cats went they were all staring at their bark showing no expression. None of them were going to make the second callbacks.

"Next, you, you, you and you," the white and brown striped she-cat flicked her tail at Duskpaw and three other cats.

"Look what the wind brought in!" Duskpaw smugly smiled. He looked exactly like Dustpaw, "… A foul smelling kitty-pet!"

"I can smell… his stink from… all the way over he.. re…" the ginger she-cat meowed reading her lines.

Duskpaw pretended to smile smugly again even thought the 'Sandpaw' was doing a horrible job. She smiled sickeningly sweetly at the white and brown she-cat who showed no expression.

"Don't mind them," a light gray tom meowed to a frozen ginger tom, "They're always like that."

This time 'Sandpaw' was ready, "Graypaw is siding with the kitty-pet!" she meowed in a very high voice.

"I figured as much," Duskpaw muttered, but not too softly. He rolled his eyes right afterwards giving the full effect.

'Sandpaw' gave a big sigh, "I'm trying to sleep. Go… away."

"We should get out of here… before Sandpaw gets really mad," the gray tom meowed. He was doing a fairly good job.

"I _heard_ THAT," 'Sandpaw' meowed. She fluttered her eyelashes and sighed again.

The ginger tom that had gotten stage fright stood there without saying his line.

"Okay… CUT!"

**---**

**Again sorry for being so late! I had lots of things to do this week and never got around to updating!**

**  
Things to look for in the next chap:**

**-Sunpaw's audition**

**-Skypaw's return to the group**

**-Smokepaw's return to the group**

**-More of the mad ginger cat**

**-More of the gray tom in Duskpaw's audition**

**Everyone who reviews gets a little chocolate of Sunpaw, Skypaw and Smokepaw!**

**StarClan bless,**

**Redtail's love – Grassfeather (or just Grassfeather or Grassy)**


	3. Callbacks: Scenes Part 2

**Hi again! Things to look for in this chap: Sunpaw's audition, Skypaw's return to the group, Smokepaw's return to the group, more of the mad ginger cat, and more of the gray tom in Duskpaw's audition!**

**I want to thank ecokitty13 for being my first reviewer, and Cherrystripe of ThunderClan for giving me a great review, EyeOfTheTiger for reviewing TWICE, Foxstar24 for reviewing TWICE and Acid Raynefire28 for a great review. Thank you everyone!**

**Onto the update:**

---

"Okay, now you, you, you and you."

My fur prickled as the she-cat flicked her tail at me. Duskpaw and the gray tom from the first group had been chosen again.

Duskpaw whispered a 'good luck' in my ear and I found myself padding towards the set. It was a loose sandy den with moss where Dustpaw and Sandpaw lay. I was to stand with the 'Graypaw' and say my lines.

Duskpaw sat next to a dark sandy colored she-cat who looked very calm and ready.

The 'Graypaw' took a deep breath next to me and it was obvious this was his first audition.

"Look what the wind brought in… a foul smelling kitty-pet!" Duskpaw meowed with equal excellence like before.

"I can smell his stink from here," the 'Sandpaw' was doing a better job than the last one.

Duskpaw and the 'Sandpaw' smiled smugly at themselves.

"Don't mind them," they 'Graypaw' meowed to me, "They're always like that."

I laughed, though not intentionally. I saw the she-cat who was directing smile approvingly out of the corner of my eye.

"Graypaw is siding with the kitty-pet!" 'Sandpaw' scoffed.

"I figured as much," Duskpaw rolled his eyes again like last time.

"I'm trying to sleep," 'Sandpaw' smiled sweetly at Duskpaw then coldly meowed to us, "Go away."

"We should get out of here before Sandpaw really gets mad," 'Graypaw' meowed loudly in my ear backing away. I followed him.

"I heard that!" 'Sandpaw' meowed not opening her eyes that she had closed.

"Let's go," I meowed.

"Good, good," the she-cat meowed as we finished backing away, "CUT!"

"Pleasure working with you," 'Graypaw' meowed to me, "My name is Waterpaw."

"My name's Sunpaw," I answered, "Good to meet you."

"You did a good job," Waterpaw meowed.

"You too," I meowed back.

"As did you," Duskpaw meowed to the ginger she-cat that was playing Sandpaw.

"Now I have two friends that are trying out for Graypaw. How will I choose?" I thought, "I won't have to choose. StarClan Works will choose for me."

"I was really nervous about that last line," Waterpaw meowed, "I wasn't sure if I should whisper it, or say it really loudly and obviously…"

"I think that your combination was better than either of those," I commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Friends?"

"No matter what happens?" I asked hestitantly.

"No matter what happens."

"Okay."

"You and you," the she-cat flicked her tail at me and Waterpaw and a small black apprentice. A few of the crew became the normal cats in the clan.

"Well, now you've met Dustpaw and Sandpaw," Waterpaw pretended to force a smile, the rolled his eyes, "Those furrballs are never happy with anything."

The small scrawy black apprentice appeared opposite of us. He was clearly a dramatic cat by the way he entered.

"Redtail is dead!" he meowed and then dramatically fainted.

"Lucky furrball," Waterpaw meowed, "I'd give half my tail to be in a battle with Redtail!"

"Whose apprentice is he?" I asked.

"Tigerclaw's… and I can't say I'm jealous," Waterpaw meowed.

"Okay… CUT!"

Many more groups went and the she-cat director said to a few cats that they were done. She kept Waterpaw and Sunpaw though. Duskpaw's scene was done so he was sent back.

"You and you," she meowed, "First scene."

We waited while two other groups did the first scene and then the she-cat pointed to us. Waterpaw didn't look nervous at all as we stepped into the clearing.

Waterpaw gave me a huge smile, "Welcome to ThunderClan!"

I tried my best to look bewildered at all the crew, "It's so big!"

Waterpaw purred and meowed, "ThunderClan's the best clan there is! You're very lucky Bluestar choose to take you in."

I pretended to half be listening to what he meowed and continue looking around, "There are so many cats! How do you live with them all?"

"Well," Waterpaw started, "it's a clan! So there has to be a lot of cats to survive! Look I'll introduce you to some of the other apprentices." He finished his line with the flick of his tail.

"Alright," I meowed, trying to act thankful – but surprised, "Thanks."

The she-cat meowed to the camera cat, "Did you get that set on tape?"

Waterpaw was strutting around proudly.

"Okay," she meowed to us, "You're done." She went back to a Sandpaw scene with the rest of the 'Sandpaw's.

Waterpaw and I walked back to the clearing talking about the other apprentices trying out for the roll.

"Did you see that cat that was playing Ravenpaw in our scene?" Waterpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "He was way too overdramatic."

I spied Skypaw and Smokepaw, "Skypaw! Smokepaw!"

Waterpaw followed me.

"Are you trying out for Dustpaw?" Skypaw asked.

"I'm actually trying out for Graypaw," Waterpaw answered coldly.

"Oh," Skypaw paused for a moment then brightened, "Let's go home. I'm as tired as a fox!"

Waterpaw glanced at Skypaw and hopped around to the other side of me.

"Wait up!" Duskpaw was racing to catch up with us.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Talking to the directors," Duskpaw plainly didn't want to talk about it.

"Hi Duskpaw," the ginger she-cat who played Sandpaw from my tryout came padding over to us along with the she-cat who had tripped over my paws the other day.

"Oh hi," Duskpaw meowed, "This is…"

"Oh I'm Brownpaw," the she-cat meowed, "This is Emberpaw."

"I remember you," Emberpaw's eyes grew wider, "You were the one that tripped me!"

I winced at her glare.

"He didn't mean to," Skypaw meowed, "Now I'm really tired, and hungry too. Can we leave now?"

Brownpaw waved 'goodbye' to Duskpaw and fluttered her eyelashes and turned around to leave with Emberpaw. They padded away giggling and laughing. Emberpaw shot one last glare at me and then turned to Brownpaw.

"I guess we split up here," Skypaw meowed.

"Yeah," Smokepaw replied.

"We came this far," Duskpaw meowed, "Let's see who makes it again."

"I hope we all do," I meowed softly.

**---**

**A cliffie! I'm EVIL aren't I?**

**Anyway… Stay tuned!**

**And please… Review!**

**If you review you get a deluxe chocolate of your choosing filled with caramel of Skypaw and Sunpaw. Feel the happiness!**

**StarClan bless,**

**Grassfeather**


	4. Callbacks 2: Games

**Aaaahhhh! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in so long! I've kind of lost ideas, but I'm hoping to introduce a TON of more charries, and yeah. So, enjoy this chapter!**

**I found this chapter barely started on my computer after I finished doing Muggle Studies Mayhem. I started writing again, after the second -- so if the characters are a bit OOC blame moi. Sorry about the OOC-ness.**

"Hello? Oh! What's this?" I looked down at the edge of the camp. Hm… A piece of bark was placed in front of me.

"Dear Sunpaw, You have been chosen by StarClan Works to come back as the character Firepaw!"

"Go on…" My friend Stormpaw encouraged. We were spending the day together, because his mother and father were out doing patrols.

"… Please bring fresh-kill for Sun-high, and have fun!" I finished. The bark was longer but that was all I needed to know.

"I made it!"

"Go Sunpaw! Go Sunpaw!" Stormpaw called.

"This is great Sunpaw!" Stormpaw jumped on me, "You could actually get this role!"

"Maybe," I sighed, "There are some experienced apprentices there, who could easily get the role before I could even ask for it."

"I don't know," Stormpaw's eyes lit up, "Can I come? It's tomorrow and my mom told me to stay with you!"

"Sure!" I brought the bark to my mother, told her where we were going and called it a day.

--

"Pearlpaw!" A ginger cat called.

"What?" a second flame colored cat with pearly green eyes answered.

"Come here!"

"What?"

"Come… here!"

"Oh StarClan, did it come?"

"Yes. It came!"

"Emberpaw!"

"What?"

"We made it!"

"I have to tell Brownpaw!"

"I'm right here."

"Pearlpaw and I both made it!"

"Well I didn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm not. You can keep your role for all I care."

--

I gave my orange fur one last lick and started out with Stormpaw to the callbacks. Stormpaw had gray fur, and I thought he would make a good Graypaw until I met Skypaw and Waterpaw. I hoped I wouldn't have to choose between the two.

Skypaw was my first friend. We had met at the first auditions and became instantly friends.

Waterpaw was the second Graypaw I had met. He certainly had more experience, but he was just as good as Skypaw. When the two had met there was definitely some coldness that I didn't know about.

Smokepaw and I were helpless to watch as they bickered.

So here I am with Stormpaw, who immediately kicked it off with Duskpaw and are now talking about the different clans in the area.

I was looking at the dew on the ground, my nervous stomach fluttering like a butterfly.

"Sunpaw?" Duskpaw asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm just nervous, I guess."

"Me too," Duskpaw sympathized. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Stormpaw and I both have parents who are deputies!"

"What a coincidence," I tried to sound excited, when really my stomach was getting worse.

"You don't look so good Sunpaw," Smokepaw called coming up the path. "Did you eat a bad mouse?"

"No, I'm just nervous," I answered. "How many times do I have to explain?" I thought to myself.

"Come on! It'll be fun! Did you read the rest of the bark, it said we would be playing games today!" Smokepaw tried to make me feel better.

Smokepaw joined our walk to the auditions. As we stopped onto the larger path we met up with Emberpaw and another she-cat who looked identical to her, but her eyes were paler.

"Hello Sunpaw," Emberpaw meowed coldly.

"Hi Emberpaw."

"This is my friend Pearlpaw," Emberpaw flicked her tail to the ginger she-cat next to her, "She got callbacks too."

"Good luck."

"Hey, Sunpaw!" Skypaw bounded towards us. He had run a bit to fast because he tripped over a stump of grass an came tumbling towards Pearlpaw. He bumped into her by accident.

"Who's that?" Pearlpaw looked at Skypaw.

"I'm Skypaw," Skypaw sat up and licked his paw, "I'm trying out for Graypaw."

"I'm Pearlpaw, I'm trying out for Sandpaw."

"Can we keep going?" Duskpaw interrupted, "We'll never get there at this pace."

_Duskpaw, Smokepaw, Skypaw, me, Emberpaw and Pearlpaw…_ I thought, _Where's Waterpaw?_

We continued padding down the path. I watched Smokepaw's tail twitch with excitement and Skypaw trip over his own paws. Duskpaw was confident, just like he always is and Emberpaw showed no expression, neither did Pearlpaw. Except for an occasional smile at Skypaw.

When we arrived we met up with Waterpaw. It was not a pretty sight. I mean, well, he looked fine, but Pearlpaw nearly fell over when she saw him. I swear she must go for the "Graypaw's".

We joined out groups, Skypaw and Waterpaw in the Graypaw group etc. I saw there was another group of silver she-cats, who I thought must be Silverpaw, maybe they were adding her into the movie early. If Skypaw or Waterpaw got the roll they would get to fall in love with one of them. There was one who looked particularly pretty, with icy blue eyes and pretty gray tabby stripes. Emberpaw went over and touched noses with her before we started.

"So this is the Firepaw group?" an orange tom meowed looking at our group. There were five cats in each group, presumably the top five from each audition.

"So let's start by going around the circle and saying our names and our favorite type of prey. I'll start," the tom had bright amber eyes. "My name is Goldenclaw and my favorite type of prey is fish."

"I'm Flamepaw and my favorite type of prey is vole."

"I'm Foxpaw and my favorite type of prey is finch."

"I'm Badgerpaw and my favorite type of prey is squirrel."

"I'm Thornpaw and my favorite type of prey is frog."

I took a deep breath and meowed, "My name is Sunpaw and my favorite type of prey is mouse."

I watched the other apprentices as they said their name. Flamepaw looked pretty much like I did, with a ginger pelt and green eyes, but he had a bigger build than I did and his tail was longer. Foxpaw's pelt was darker than mine was and his eyes were forest green. Badgerpaw had the darkest ginger fur, nearly brown, with a white tip on his tail. His eyes were dark amber. Thornpaw had the lightest ginger pelt, with bright blue eyes. My pelt was medium ginger and my eyes were bright green.

"So we're going to play a few games, and we'll all get to know each other and then we'll meet up with the Graypaw group and meet their cats!"

The first game was a solo game. Goldenclaw called out a type of prey and we had to stalk it, and he would call out a winner. I won the stalk contest for mouse, and fish.

The second game was a teamwork game. Goldenclaw split us into two teams. I was with Foxpaw and Thornpaw against Badgerpaw and Flamepaw. He gave one cat on each team a stick and we had to run to the next person on our team. Our team won because we had more cats, so we had less of a distance to run.

Then it was time to join the Graypaw group. We all sat in a large circle, and Goldenclaw and the Graypaw group leader, Graystorm, sat together. The Graypaw cats were Skypaw, Waterpaw, Cloudpaw, Ashpaw and Rainpaw. We played some Graypaw against Firepaw games, and practiced some scenes. I got to know Foxpaw and Thornpaw a bit better and Flamepaw and Badgerpaw remained sitting and talking together.

Then Graystorm and Goldenclaw started a new game.

"This is a repeat after me game!" Graystorm yowled.

"This is a repeat after me game!" we all yowled in return.

"It's also a do-as-I-do game!"

"It's also a do-as-I-do game!" we yowled again.

"First you take you tail…" Graystorm stick his tail straight in the air.

"First you take you tail…"

"And twist it all around…" Goldenclaw and Graystorm twisted their tails as far as they could go.

"And twist it all around…" we repeated. I twisted my tail around in the air following Goldenclaw.

"And shake it in the air…"

"And shake it in the air…" I shook my tail in the air waving it side to side.

"And throw it on the ground!"

"And throw it on the ground!" I heard a _lot_ of "thuds".

The game continued until cats had gotten out of breath. When I was too tired I sat with Thornpaw and Foxpaw.

"The cats who are still in the game must be crazy," Foxpaw muttered, breathing heavily.

"You can say that again," Thornpaw agreed.

"The cats who are…"

"He didn't mean it!" I doubled over laughing with Thornpaw and Foxpaw. They were really nice.

After most of the cats had gotten out of the game Graystorm and Goldenclaw announced the remaining cats the winners.

"And, that just about makes us out of time, so now you can all go home!" Graystorm announced. "I hope you had fun!"

Skypaw, Waterpaw and I found Smokepaw and Duskpaw and on the way home we chattered about how much fun we had had that day.

--

**After I got warmed up the charries got less and less OOC, but I didn't do that good a job with Smokepaw. Sorry Smokepaw lovers!**

**If you review you get a… Graystorm and Goldenclaw chocolate deluxe or Thornpaw, Foxpaw and Sunpaw doubling over in laughter. So cute!**

**In the next chapter:**

**-Each group is narrowed to four cats**

**-Graypaw meets Silverpaw (groups)**

**-Firepaw meets Sandpaw (groups)**

**-Dustpaw meets Sandpaw (groups)**

**-Smokepaw nearly gets dropped (Oh no!)**

**-Skypaw and Waterpaw go at it (We all know who Pearlpaw will root for)**

**-Skypaw meets Icepaw! 3 (Oh wait, you don't know who she is… yet.)**

**Wait for the next chapter! REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**Grassy**


End file.
